Amo
by Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell
Summary: One shots. Slash HD. Son cosas y más cosas, y son tantas que aveces se me olvida decirte, que aunque ocupado con tantas cosas, siempre tengo una cosa en el corazón. Te amo.
1. Amo

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling... y lo que no, le pertenece a mi demencia y deliro.

Este fic salió en un momento de "inspiración", y lo digo entre comillas, por que estaba enfrente de la Computadora sin hacer nada, convaleciente con una uña enterrada e infectada. Esto es un Slash, relación hombre / hombre, así que homofóbicos... Largo de aquí!

Amo 

Amo tu recuerdo,

Sola en tu silencio,

Amo lo que amas,

Y aunque tu no me ames

Yo te amo con el alma...

Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostado en la ventanilla de su habitación. Hacia rato que llevaba en esa posición recordándolo, recordando sus labios, sus ojos de un verde hipnotizante. Estaba en su séptimo año y en la fase mas dura de la guerra. Dejo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios involuntariamente. Una lagrima transparente y brillante rodó por su mejilla pálida. Lo amaba. Desde hacia ya años que lo sabia, claro que al principio lo negó como cualquiera hace cuando se da cuenta de algo que es seguro imposible. Pero aunque por más que lo negara seguía allí ese sentimiento que lo carcomía lentamente, sumiéndole en una oscuridad profunda y sin salida... bueno, si había una salida, pero era imposible que él lo amara, era más posible que Snape adoptara a Potter, a que este lo amara...

888888888888

Tierra y mar yo muevo,

Solo por amarte,

Volvería a empezar...

Solo por volver a verte

Harry- llamo una joven de cabellos castaños- ¿Harry?...-seguía sin obtener respuesta- ¿¡Harry!-

El joven aludido pareció salir de la ensoñación en la que estaba y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba situada a su lado derecho. Ron dejo escapar una risita al ver como su novia regañaba a su mejor amigo.

¿Qué?- pregunto bruscamente

Te estaba preguntando si ya habías hecho los deberes que te faltan-

Harry frunció el seño en señal de que no los había hecho... Hermione suspiro pesadamente.

Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry se había cerrado por completo, muy a duras penas dejaba ver lo que sentía, le valía lo que la gente dijera de él y eso no era bueno, él mismo estaba dejándose consumir por una oscuridad inexorable. Había colocado una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero lo más raro era que siempre parecía estar sumido en cavilaciones y, por lo que Ron le había comentado, en pesadillas y culpabilidades de las que él mismo sabía no tenía nada que ver.

Harry, debes dejar de hundirte en esa oscuridad, tus padres no lo hubieran querido, Sirius no lo hubiera querido...- empezó Hermione

Calla, 'Mione- rogó Harry, su semblante había cambiado, ahora era el de un guerrero derrotado y exhausto.

No Harry...-

Déjalo, cariño- le corto Ron con una mirada de advertencia.

La joven se levanto y salió por el retrato.

Harry, aunque me duela aceptarlo, estoy de acuerdo con ella, has cambiado, ahora ya no haces bromas como en los viejo tiempos, eres más...como decirlo, cerrado, no nos dejas entrar en tu corazón y piensa Harry, que si algo te llega a pasar, soy capaz de matar al desgraciado que te hizo daño- termino Ron, para salir por el retrato y dejar a un Harry triste y mucho más pensativo que antes.

Iría al lago, pues era un lugar excelente para reflexionar...

8888888888888

Amo el arco Iris

Tan brillante como tu

Amo lo salvaje,

Pues me recuerda tu carácter...

Draco sabía que si lo cachaban caminado después de la hora de permitida, lo castigarían duramente, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba si él no estaba a su lado.

La luna brillaba, blanca y redonda, alumbrando la noche acompañada por las estrellas, quienes susurraban entre ellas, emocionadas por el destino que le esperaba al ser humano. Los árboles cantaban al compás del viento, seguros y alegres de lo que sería una noche memorable...

Draco salió a los jardines del castillo, y una vez más quedo deslumbrado por tanta belleza en el paisaje. Camino en dirección al lago, y mientras más se acercaba, su corazón latía con mayor rapidez. Y al doblar en un árbol lo vio. Tan hermoso como de costumbre, pero vio algo que lo deja congelado. Estaba llorando, sus lagrimas recorrían sin cansancio sus mejillas encendidas de color carmín, parecía que llevaba horas sentado. El viento le despeinaba mas de lo que estaba, el cabello. Draco se acerco temeros de que lo rechazara.

Amo tu semblante

Siempre alto y severo

Amo lo que sabes

Pues son frases elegantes

Te amo tanto en silencio como a gritos

Te amo a oscuras y en la luna

Harry sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Giro su cabeza para tener una mejor visión del "visitante" y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con su Némesis del colegio. Él esperaba ver desprecio y odio en sus ojos pero al encontrar una mirada de cariño y comprensión agrando su sorpresa.

Draco vio con cierta incomodidad la sorpresa del dueño de su corazón. Decidió acercarse un poco más y para su asombro fue bien recibido. Tomo asiento a su lado.

Pasaron los segundo convirtiéndose en minutos y los minutos en la eternidad del olvido...

¿A que viniste, Malfoy?- pregunto Harry recelosamente

¿Por qué lloras, Potter?¿A qué le tienes miedo?¿Qué es lo que te hace tanto daño?- Draco lo mirada con una gran preocupación.

No es de tu incumbencia lo que me paso, Malfoy- contesto bruscamente Harry

Draco lo miro dolido, fijo su vista en el infinito...

Tu recuerdo me atormenta

Más te amo en la locura

Día a día, hora a hora,

Te amo en la magia del tiempo...

Me importa lo que te pase, Potter, te guste o no- respondió Draco ensimismado

A Harry por poco y no le da un infarto al escuchar lo que Malfoy su Némesis le había dicho...

¿Perdón? Creo que no escuche bien-

Que me importa lo que te pase, Potter, te guste o no- repitió Malfoy suavemente mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry

¿Y por que te importa lo que a mi me pase?

De todas las respuestas que Harry se imagino fue la más ironica que escucho...

Por que te amo-

Con el corazón en la mano

Y la mirada fija en tu encanto

Muero lenta y amargada...

Pues tu encanto me opaca

Ya sea lejos ya sea cerca

Pero siempre tan amado

¿QUÉ?- Harry no lo podía creer. Su Némesis le estaba dando una declaración de amor. Esto seguro era una broma de mal gusto.

Con los sentimientos de la gente no se juega, en especial con los del niño que vivo...

Lo que oíste, Potter-

Tu silencio en las declaraciones

Me devastan de cuando en cuando

Pues pesa sobre mi

Tu mirada tan oblicua

Siempre alta,

Siempre baja

Mientes- replico Harry

¿Por qué te mentiría?-

No se, eso dímelo tú-

¿Quieres pruebas que en verdad te estoy diciendo la verdad?-

Sí-

A Draco le brillaron los ojos y se acerco lentamente a Harry. Las estrellas brillaban con mucha más fuerza que antes, alumbrando todo con la majestuosidad de la noche.

Tomo entre sus manos la cara del moreno, quien no opuso resistencia por que estaba en estado de shock. Los labios de los dos Némesis se unieron en un beso largo, profundo y sobre todo... cargado de amor!

No le temes al amor

Pero me temes a mi

88888888888888888888888888888

Hola!1 Este es mi primer Slash! Espero que le haya gustado! Ese intento de poemas que leyeron con anterioridad se llama "Amo" y fue creado por mi mente en medio de mis exámenes bimestrales!

Con Cariño,

Lucía (8)


	2. Fue solo un beso

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece…

SsosSsosSsosS

Era una cálida noche, la brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles, la luna se escondía tímida entre las blancas nubes, las estrellas relucían firmes sobre el firmamento…

_Fue solo un beso_

_El elixir de mi vida_

_Tan eterno_

_Tan hermoso…_

Fue hace casi un mes desde que se besaron, desde que el Slytherin se le declaro. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello y acariciaron con cariño la medalla que colgaba de él.

Draco Malfoy se le había regalado cuando cumplieron la semana de novios. Aún recordaba esa cálida tarde…

_Que si la vida se extinguiera _

_Yo me llevaría con ella el recuerdo_

_De aquel mágico beso _

_Del que solo me queda _

_Su pálido sabor…_

o.o.O.OFlash BackO.O.o.o

Unos ojos verdes observaban el bello y dulce atardecer, desde la alta torre de Astronomía. La expresión de la cara del hermoso joven era tranquila, como quien descansa después de un largo camino con una enorme carga.

Y de la nada sintió como unos brazos se cerraban a su alrededor, tomo las manos de esa persona entre las suyas y lado la cabeza acacia un lado dejando que los labios del desconocido recorrieran su cuello.

_Fue solo un beso_

_El que me hizo ver_

_Lo bello de esta vida_

_Sus colores_

_Sus sentidos…_

-'¿Cómo me encontraste?'- pregunto Harry aún con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

-'Te conozco mejor de lo que tu te conoces, Potter'-

-'mmm… ¿tu crees eso, Malfoy?'-pregunto Harry quitando su mirada del atardecer y posándola sobre Draco.

El joven de cabellos rubios-platinados sonrío alegre, desde que se habían besado (hace exactamente una semana) había querido hacerlo suyo, pero sabía que si forzaba a Harry a hacer algo que él no quisiera, luego lo dejaría… y eso era lo que más temía: que lo abandonara.

-'¿Malfoy?'- pregunto Harry al ver que la cara del Sly se había puesto pálida de repente- '¿Te sientes bien?'-

-'Si, Potter'- contesto Draco al ver que el moreno tenía una expresión preocupada.

Harry solo sonrío con alivio pero solo esta sonrisa hizo que Draco se derritiera. Amaba a Harry por sobre todas las cosas. Y eso, Harry lo sabía. Draco estaba conciente de que un regalo a la semana de novios era algo cursi, pero a él le traía sin importancia.

_De tan solo el sabor_

_De tus dulces labios_

_Me regocijo con cierto amor_

_Al saber que por una vez fueron míos._

-'…Potter…'- llamo Draco con sus manos jugando con el borde de la túnica.

-'¿Qué pasó, Malfoy?'-

-'Este… yo… pues… verás…'- Draco había comenzado a tartamudear y Harry lo miraba con una ceja alzada. No todos los días se ve e Draco "soy lo mejor" Malfoy tartamudear.

-'¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?'-

-'Por que… por que…'- extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica una cajita negra de terciopelo-'Yo te quiero dar esto'-

Harry tomo la cajita que le extendía su ex Némesis con cierta curiosidad patente en su dulce rostro. La abrió y con ella sus ojos se expandieron al máximo. Dentro había una medalla de oro blanco con un dije de JL. Aunque le extraño que la medalla dijera JL y no HD.

-'¿Por qué JL?'-

-'Por que tu segundo nombre es James y el mío es Lucius. Y como me pediste que la relación estuviera oculta, no te iba a entregar una medalla con HD o PM se vería muy obvio, y si alguien pregunta puedes decir que perteneció a tus padres, pues tengo entendido de que se llamaban James y Lily.'- explico Draco con el rostro ruborizado.

_Te amo a ti_

_Te amo a besos_

_A lo lejos y a lo cerca_

_Te amo,_

_Pese a que fue solo un beso._

-'Gracias'- fue todo lo que pudo articular Harry esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Y esto para Draco fue más que suficiente.

Se acerco a los labios de Harry le planto un beso suave y lento del cual se vio correspondido.

-'Te veo mañana, Potter, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora'- le recordó Draco antes de marcharse. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza formando un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

o.o.O.OFin del Flash BackO.O.o.o

-'Hola'- saludo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry volteó su cabeza y se topo con que unos ojos grises lo miraban fijamente. Con el rostro teñido de rojo devolvió el saludo en voz baja.

-'¿Qué tienes, Potter?'- pregunto Draco al ver que este tenía una mirada cansada.

Harry se esforzó por sonreír pero solo logro una mueca. Suspiro. Lo mejor sería contarle a Draco lo que tenía, necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse.

-'Estoy cansado, Malfoy, cansado de la vida, estoy harto, harto de que todo el mundo me vea como un Dios, cuando sigo siendo un simple mortal. Harto de ser cazado o ser el cazador. Harto de ser quien soy'- termino Harry con una mueca amarga plasmada en el rostro.

_Ahora es solo un recuerdo_

_Perdido sin memoria_

_En un par de amuletos_

_Que cuelgan de tu cuello_

Draco se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

-'No te sientas harto de la vida, encuentra algo por lo que luchar, por lo que vivir, Potter'-

Harry mira a Draco con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, y comienza a sollozar en su hombro. Después de un rato cae rendido entre los brazos de su novio. Draco lo mira con ternura en cada linea de su cara

-'Te digo que encuentre algo por lo que luchar, por que si algo te arrebata de mi lado, me volvería completamente loco, Potter. Tu eres lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante'- susurro Draco al ver la expresión relajada del morocho y le planto un beso en la frente (exactamente sobre su cicatriz) y un beso pequeño en la mejilla ardiente.

Harry se acomodo entre sus brazos, buscando refugio en el corazon de la persona que mas ama.

_Te hacen parecer elegante _

_Te hacen parecer único_

_Y todo gracias a que_

_Fue solo un beso._


	3. Hoy

Disclaimer. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

SsosSsosSsosS

Hoy, yo te digo te amo

Hoy yo te anuncio mi amor

Hoy, ante la luna y el sol

Hoy y solo hoy…

La nieve caía constantemente en los alrededores del castillo. Navidad se acercaba y los alumnos podían prácticamente sentir el espíritu navideño en sus mortales e infelices almas, sobretodo aquellos quienes habían tenido que dejar el colegio por unos días para asistir a funerales de familiares o amigos.

Dentro del castillo, concretamente en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos cenaban para retirarse a sus cuartos y dejarse llevar por los amorosos brazos de Morfeo.

Sus ojos grises recorrían la mesa de Gryffindor esperando verlo, pero solo vio a Granger y Weasley, cenando… solos. Esto no le olía nada bien, y no era por que Crabbe se hubiera echado un gas ni por el perfume que Pansy se acaba de poner en exceso y que olía a insecticida súper-hiper-mega-fuerte hecho especialmente para cucarachas y demás bichos indeseables.

-'¿Qué buscas, Dray?'- siseó una voz en su oído.

Y es que Blaise Zabini lo había estado observando desde hacía ya varias semanas. La razón: Draco Malfoy había sufrido un extraño cambio en la actitud, no peleaba con los leones, no provocaba a Potter ni insultaba a sus amiguitos. Nada de nada. Y eso sí era extraño.

-'¿Buscar? ¿A quien voy a estar buscando, Zabini?'- refutó Malfoy con coraje –'Aparte, que yo sepa, tú no tienes por que estar metiendo tu cuchara en mis asuntos ni tampoco eres mi niñera para estarme observando a cada rato'-

Malfoy se levanto de la mesa ahogando sus ganas de estrangular a Zabini. Puede que el moreno fuera su mejor amigo, pero en algunas ocasiones se ponía muy pesado e irritable. Y eso no lo soportaba él.

Yo te lo grito al alma:

Te amo dentro de mis mares

Te amo con locura y pasión

Te amo como un hada ama sus flores

Te amo en la luz y oscuridad

Hacia varios meses que no se encontraban a solas, únicamente se veían en los pasillos. Lo único que a Draco le ayudaba a sobrevivir a tantos días sin besarlo, sin probar sus labios sabor canela, era ver que traía puesta la cadena que le regalase.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ganas de ir a su dormitorio. Así pues, salió en dirección al lago. El viento lo recibió con coraje y si no fuera por que traía atada la bufanda con un nudo, se la hubiera llevado. Camino entre la nieve, sus pies enterrándose a cada paso que daba. La nostalgia embragándolo a cada segundo. Le dieron ganas de llorar. Estaba parado encima del lugar en el que por primera vez beso Harry. Aquella noche en que le encontró bajo la sombra del árbol llorando silenciosamente.

Ahogando sus ganas de gritar de agonía, continúo caminando. Sus pies se detuvieron sobre el frío hielo. La nieve cubría su cabellera, rubia.

-'Y luego dicen que yo soy el irresponsable'- Draco reconoció esa voz y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-'Harry…' su voz fue un susurro pero el otro lo escucho.

-'No, Caperucita Roja'- fue la respuesta del moreno. Draco se dio la vuelta, quedando así a un palmo de distancia. Harry sonreía divertido.

Draco se perdió en sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas pasaron del tono rosa al rojo fuego vivo al recordar sueños nada tranquilos con el moreno. Harry se aparto un poco, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios y Draco salió de su trance.

Y que mejor que día que hoy

Para gritarlo al mundo entero

Que poco me importa a mi si se enteran o no

Mundos mortales que una vez en sí se ahogaron

Y es que hoy te lo grito

'Te amo con el corazón'-

-'Nadie dice que eres irresponsable, Harry'- el moreno le dio una mirada escéptica. –'Oh, bueno, quizás un poco'- Harry levanto una ceja y Draco lo encontró adorable.

-'Ya'- era claro que no le creía-'De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con toda esta ventisca?'-

-'Salí a pensar'-

-'Menuda forma de pensar'- Draco solo se digno a mirarle enojado. Harry río alegre al ver que lo había conseguido.

-'Yo no le encuentro la gracia'-

-'Tal vez a eso no, pero a esto sí'- Y pronto sus labios se encontraron, y cuando les hubo faltado el oxígeno a sus pulmones, se retiraron, quedando aún muy cerca uno de otro.

-'Entremos al castillo, Draco. Vamos a coger una pulmonía aquí afuera'- recomendó Harry.

Draco se limito a asentir. Harry le tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al castillo. Ya dentro, fueron al séptimo piso. Draco miraba curioso como Harry volvía a pasar tres veces por el pasillo muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Hasta que al final, una puerta apareció…

Entraron y un cuarto lleno de colores verdes y plateados los recibió. Había una chimenea encendida. Una cama con doseles de plata y una mesa con exquisita comida. Decir que Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido era decir poco. Harry solo sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción del rubio.

Entre la guerra de hoy y de mañana

Te veo agitado momentáneamente

Hoy entrenas, mañana tal vez

Hoy me dices

"Quédate no corras"

Hoy ante el silencio me declaras tu amor.

Harry fue y se tumbo en la cama. Draco lo imito, pasado la etapa de asombro. Los dos se quedaron acostados, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro. Hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-'Draco'- llamó en un murmullo.

-'¿mmm?'-

-'Hoy quisiera decirte esto'-Unos ojos grises le miraron con confusión.

-'¿Qué?'-

-'Hoy te quiero decir te amo'-

Y es que son palabras tan simples

Que solo hasta hoy he logrado decírtelas

Te amo

Aquí o en la luna

Te amo con locura.


	4. Cosas

Dislcaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

SsosSsosSsosS

Pienso en cosas y más cosas

Cosas del amor

Cosas del corazón

Cosas que creas con decisión.

Sus ojos verdes miraban con evidente fastidio al profesor frente a él y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. ¿Para que lo ocultaba si el profesor ya sabía que lo hastiaba? Volvió la atención a la ventana, ver la nieve caer lo adormecía. Claro que también le daba un frío que le calaba hasta el alma pero lo relajaba.

-'Señor Potter'- escucho que lo llamaban en la lejanía. Volteo a ver al maestro con una mirada perdida e ida. Estaba tan relajado. –'¿Sería tan amable de atender la clase?'-

Harry solo asintió perdido ganándose una mirada divertida de Ron y una molesta, cortesía de Hermione.

Sonriendo, busco la mirada de plata que comenzaba a amar. Sí bien había aceptado a Draco Malfoy como su compañero, novio, amante, etc.… No lo amaba, aunque se lo hubiera dicho aquella vez, solo lo había aceptado por que necesitaba a alguien que no fuera Ron o Hermione. Y estaba completamente conciente de que era algo muy perverso de su parte pero de algo le había servido.

Poco a poco había comenzado a superar la muerte de su padrino y sus amigos habían comenzado a sospechar sobre sus constantes desapariciones en la semana pasada. Y, para calmarles les había dicho que estaba saliendo con una persona, aunque se rehusó a decirles quien era. Pues, estando consciente de que, Ron lo habría mandado con el psiquiatra y Hermione solo se dedicaría a mirarle asombrada, incrédula, extrañada y desconcertada.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizada la última clase del día. Recogió sus cosas y espero a que Ron y Hermione se le unieran. Al salir, Draco Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle estaban al final del pasillo. Y al pasar por su lado, Parkinson gritó:

-'¡Eh¡Granger!'- llamó Parkinson-'¿Es cierto lo que dicen?'- Hermione, Harry y Ron se volvieron, y el joven de ojos verdes vio como Draco se mordía el labio preocupado.

-'Parkinson, no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando pero ni me importa ni me interesa'- Hermione se volvió a dar la vuelta y comenzó a seguir su camino franqueada por Ron y Harry.

-'¡Granger!'- Hermione estaba por terminar de volverse nuevamente cuando una mano se estampa sobre su mejilla.

Y cuando veo cada cosa que sucede

Las cosas que siento cuando te veo, revolotean.

Y son cosas y más cosas

Y las vemos y nos reímos

Como quien no quiere la cosa…

Y es que son cosas y más cosas

Ron miro indignado y, estando a punto de lanzarle un hechizo con todo y varita levantada, Harry extendió su brazo y le quito la varita de un zarpazo. Lo único que se gano fue que todos le miraran extrañados e incrédulos. Draco hizo el amago de sonreír, olvidándose por un momento en donde estaba y con quienes.

Blaise Zabini miro a Harry y luego se percato del amago de sonrisa de estúpido enamorado que hizo Draco y todas las piezas encajaron. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. ¿Quién en su sano juicio juntaría a dos Némesis entrelazándolos con el alma? Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos y miro que Granger había hechizado el cabello de Pansy, volviéndolo color rojo chillón.

-'Eso te pasa por provocarme.'- le dijo Hermione con la barbilla levantada y los ojos brillando peligrosamente-'Y si me vuelves a tocar, Parkinson… Te juro por todo que te arrepentirás.'- Con esto, dio media vuelta. Ron la siguió mirando a Harry extrañado y lo único que hizo este fue devolverle la varita con una sonrisa divertida.

Draco veía todo y un ramalazo de celos le invadió ¿Por qué Harry, **su** Harry, tenía que sonreírle a Weasel? Apretó, sin saberlo, los puños, y cuando Harry se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, le guiño un ojo y se sonrojo de golpe.

Blaise los observaba entre el asombro y la incredulidad. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Esto era lo más irónico que había presenciado en lo que llevaba de su corta vida mortal. Malfoy y Potter. Potter y Malfoy. Levanto una ceja divertido al ver como su joven amigo rubio apretaba sus puños al ver como Potter le sonreía a Weasley. Una risita se escapo de sus labios cuando el trío de oro desapareció por la esquina con Pansy gritándoles quien sabe Dios qué y cuantas cosas.

-'¿Y tú de que te ríes, Zabini?'- rebatió la joven contra el moreno.

-'De nada, Panse. De nada'- le dirigió una mirada divertida a Draco que hizo que el otro bufara.

-'Vamonos a la sala'- ordeno el príncipe Slytherin. Y el trío de serpientes tomo el camino que los llevaba a las mazmorras.

Cosas veo, cosas oigo

Y de entre todas esa cosas

Te alcanzo a vislumbrar

Entretenido con tantas cosas

Que ya no se que cosa haces y que cosa no

Era la hora de la cena y los alumnos estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Harry Potter miraba de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de los Sly y de vez en cuando ponía atención a la platica amena de Hermione y Ron sobre las clases extras que el profesor Dumbledore les iba a asignar la semana que viene.

-'Hey, Harry'- llamó Hermione pasando una mano por los ojos del moreno.

Harry respondió automáticamente y se hizo para atrás en una milésima de segundo, preparado para atacar. El pelirrojo y la castaña lo miraron extrañados con la cabeza ladeada. Harry se sonrojo al notar lo que había hecho y en que posición estaba.

-'Lo siento'- se disculpo Potter bajando la mirada. Weasley lo miró encarando una ceja y Granger sonrío divertida.

-'¿Nos vas a decir quien es?'- pregunto Hermione con un tono pícaro. Harry se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Temía la reacción de sus amigos, y la aceptación de estos era importante para él.

-'Oh! Vamos, Har, sabes que siempre te vamos a apoyar'- animo Ron viendo la indecisión del ojiverde y como este los cerraba intentando pensar en alguna excusa.

-'¿Es hombre o mujer?'- soltó Hermione directamente. Harry abrió sus ojos de golpe y los levanto para encontrarse con unos perspicaces ojos castaños. –'Hombre'- declaró la joven bruja sonriendo.

-'Sabes perfectamente que no tenemos nada en contra de que te guste alguien del mismo sexo¿verdad?'- Ron miro a los ojos a su mejor amigo y compatriota de innumerable excursiones ilegales por las noches en dirección a las cocinas.

-'Lo sé, Ron, lo sé.'- suspiró.-'Aquí el único problema _no es **el sexo**_ sino **_la persona_**.'- aclaró intentando que sus amigos cogieran la indirecta con rapidez. Y solo uno de ellos lo hizo. Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, futura Premio Anual, bruja más inteligente del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería abrió sus ojos y estos se movieron mecánicamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin para toparse con unos ojos plateados que los miraban desafiantes y curiosos.

-'Imposible…'- murmuro volviendo la vista hacia su mejor amigo. Harry J. Potter le sonrío levemente dándole a entender que, una vez más, estaba en lo correcto. –'Bueno, se me hacía raro que ya no nos insultara cada vez que pasamos por los pasillos cuando esta él.'- sonrío alegremente.-'Me alegra de que tengas buen gusto'- Harry se atragantó con le jugo de calabaza que tomaba en esos momentos.

Una mirada plateada lo miraba confundido desde el otro extremo. Y tal vez, pensó, el joven Gryffindor les había dicho a sus amigos respecto a su _relación_.

Son cosas que digo y no pienso

Y hay cosas que pienso y no digo,

¿Por qué? Te preguntaras

Y yo solo te responderé,

No sé, son cosas que pasan y cosas que se van.

Ron observaba a su amigo, desconcertado. Hasta que al final, después de varios minutos (tal vez, horas) cayó en la cuenta _de quién_ estaban hablando…

-'¡Mentira¡Dime por favor que es mentira Harry!'- dijo indignado el joven Weasley. Sus manos agarrándose su roja cabellera en un acto desesperado. –'¡Y tú!'- señalo a Granger con el dedo-' ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir que tiene buen gusto, 'Mione!'-

-'Sencillamente, diciéndolo, Ronald'- fue la simple respuesta de la joven. –'Aparte¿Quiénes somos nosotros, mortales, que le negamos a nuestro amigo Harry el hecho de amar y ser amado?'-

Ron bufó enojado y Harry entendio, con el simple hecho de que no le respondiera a Herms, que su amigo, casi hermano, lo apoyaba.

-'Gracias'- y la sonrisa sincera que esbozo, fue captada por una mirada plata que grabo cada sentimiento de sinceridad que había en ese simple hecho.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, y esos ojos verde esmeralda brillaron, por primera vez, desde la muerte de Sirius Black, con amor.

Y Draco Malfoy entendió, que hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, ni a sus amigos, ni a Harry J. Potter junto con Granger y Weasley.

Son cosas y más cosas

Y son tantas que a veces se me olvida decirte

Qué de entre tanta cosa que hago o dejo de hacer,

Hay una cosa que siempre tendré en el corazón.

Te amo.


End file.
